This invention relates generally to electronic arrays, and more particularly, to methods for fabricating an electronic sensor array.
Electronic sensors and transmitters are often configured in arrays to transmit or receive data in a two dimensional format or to effect a desired resolution for a given area. For example, at least one known sensor includes a photodiode including an array of photosensitive pixels coupled to a scintillating medium, which can also be configured as an array of scintillator cells. When subjected to x-ray energy, the scintillator generates optical photons which in turn excite the underlying photosensitive pixels within the photodiode thereby producing an electrical signal corresponding to an incident photon flux.
In fabricating a sensor, a plurality of bond pads are fabricated to provide for electrical connection to the desired sensor or transmitter. Generally, these bond pads are located on one or more of the sides of the top surface of the sensor, i.e., the sensor surface that includes the active region or elements. For the particular case of an x-ray sensor, the bond pads are often located on two opposing sides of the top surface of the sensor. Accordingly, when a plurality of individual sensors are assembled into a single, linear composite array, the location of the bond pads effect a region of interconnect on two sides of the array. Accordingly, these interconnect regions prevent configuring sensors into continuous two-dimensional arrays.